TDE06: Finał "Breath of Life"
Total Drama Eurovision 06 - National WindHall, Luksemburg, Luksemburg Wielka hala promieni się różnymi karykaturami czy obrazami namalowanych motylów. Z nich właśnie zaczęły znikać i odfrunęły a na ich miejscu pojawiła się kolorowa ciecz. W pewnym momencie światła zaczęły wariować. Wyświetlały przeróżne kolory. Nastąpiło odliczanie. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.. 6.. 6.. 6.." Szóstka pozostała na ekranie. Pod nią pojawiały się przeróżne napisy typu "Love, Happy, Sad, Memory". Szóstka się podzieliła. Jakoby otworzyła się pokazując motyla stworzonego z dwóch odwróconych do siebie liczb. left Na scenie pojawiła się artystka ubrana na czarno. Nie przejawiała żadnych, nawet najmniejszych emocji. Wyjęła zza pleców swój instrument, czyli skrzypce i zaczęła ni nim grać jakby nic innego się nie liczyło. thumb|center|335 px Niekiedy podczas występu pojawili się tańcerze ubrani na biało, w przeciwieństwie do wykonawczyni. W pewnym momencie wprost na scene i widzów zaczęły spadać płatki śniegu. Nie roztapiały się, nie zmieniały swojego wyglądu, były ponad 2 razy większe niż naturalne. Artystka co jakiś czas spacerowała do okoła sceny oraz po jej dalszych rozgałęzieniach w strony widowni. Za nią biegł kolor który malował parkiet. Gdy przy skończonej piosence stanęła na miejscu z którego zaczęła, kamera pokazała z góry utworzony obraz różnobarwnego motyla. Po tym, "szóstkowy motyl" się złożył. Zniknął, scena zaczęła ponownie się mienić bardzo szybko różnymi odcieniami koloru różowego, zielonego, żółtego czy niebieskiego. Na końcu na centralnym ekranie pojawił się napis "Breath of Life" Narrator konkursu przedstawiał w postaci kolorów prowadzące. Na scenie jako pierwsza pojawiła się Niebieska Cadee, potem Różowa Kimberly a zaraz za nią podążała Żółta Catherine. Oczywiście kolory były umieszczone na ich sukienkach. Cadee: '''Witamy!.. Kimberly: Bardzo Serdecznie!.. '''Catherine: Na naszym Konkursie! Aplauz. Cadee: Hej! Czy nie powinno nas być 4? Kimberly: Po czym wnioskujesz? Cadee: 4 kolory, 4 prowadzące? Jesteśmy tylko we troje. Catherine: Głuptasko. ^^ 4 kolorem są wszyscy inni, dlatego. Zobaczymy naszych zaakcentowanych wykonawców na tej scenie. Co sądzicie? Kimberly: Będzie wspaniale ^^ Cadee: 'Popieram! <3 ''Na parkiecie który był zbudowany oczywiście z różnej wielkości ekranów wytyczył się zielony szlak prowadzący z lewej gałęzi sceny aż do głównego jego miejsca, gdzie stały prowadzące. W kolejności startowej z owej gałęzi sceny wyłaniali się kandydaci do nagrody Grand Prix. '''Catherine: To co dziewczyny? Zaczynamy? Cadee: '''Ale co..? '''Catherine: ... Kimberly: Chodzi jej o konkurs!..Zgadłam? Catherine: Taaak. Cadee: Aaa.. Okej. Tak więc.. zobaczymy dzisiaj 17 występów. Tylko 10 najlepszych delegacji zobaczymy w finale. dwa finały, 20 finalistów plus Wielka Szóstka. Kimberly: Właaśnie.. kontynuując. Wy głosujecie a my zliczamy. To do was zależy kogo zobaczymy w finale, ale jedyna zasada to nie głosować na samego siebie! Takie głosy są od razuu niewaażne. Rozpocznijmy zatem.. pierwszy.. półfinał!.. Cadee: Kto zaczyna..? Catherine: Serbia. leftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleft thumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxrightthumb|center|300 pxrightthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxrightthumb|center|300 pxrightthumb|center|300 pxrightthumb|center|300pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxrightthumb|center|300 pxleftthumb|center|300 pxCatherine: ''' Mieliście czas żeby głosować pomiędzy występami. Nasza komisja zliczyła już głosy i jesteśmy gotowi do kończenia konkursu, połączymy się teraz z 19 osobami które przekażą nam swoje głosy. '''Cadee: Halo halo, Quai. Quai: 'Witajcie.. oto moje częściowe głosy: *8 - Plik:Albania.png **10 -Plik:Greece.png ***'12 -''' Plik:UnitedKingdom.png '''Kimberly: Dziękujemy, teraz głosy od Claudy! Claudy: Pozdrowienia, oto top 3: *8 - Plik:Ireland.png **10 - Plik:Estonia.png ***'12 -' Plik:Greece.png Catherine: 'Teraz łączymy się z Rafixem! '''Rafix: '''Głosy przedstawiają się następująco: *8 - Plik:Malta.png **10 - Plik:UnitedKingdom.png ***'12 -''' Plik:Ireland.png '''Cadee: '''Kolejne głosy od Dreamy! '''Dreamy: Heloł, oto głosy <3 *8 - Plik:Albania.png **10 - Plik:Azerbaijan.png ***'12 -' Plik:Malta.png Kimberly: 'Kolejne głosy napływają od Jamnika! '''Jamnik: '''Wprost ze schroniska przekazuje wam głosy! *8 - Plik:Serbia.png **10 - Plik:Spain.png ***'12 - '''Plik:Austria.png '''Cadee: Spójrzmy na nasze TOP 3: Catherine: Teraz łączymy się z kolejną osobą, tym razem z Milekiem!: Milek: Siemanko, oto moja topka: *8 - Plik:Greece.png **10 - Plik:Spain.png ***'12 -' Plik:Hungary.png Kimberly: A teraz Marks przedstawi nam własną kolejność. Marks: 'Oto moje głosy: *8 - Plik:Sweden.png **10 - Plik:Armenia.png ***'12 -''' Plik:Kosovo.png '''Cadee: CTD, przedstaw nam teraz swoje punkty!: CTD: Oczywiście: *8 - Plik:Portugal.png **10 - Plik:Spain.png ***'12 -' Plik:Liechtenstein.png Kimberly: '''Witaj LadyBetter, poprosimy twoje głosy. '''LadyBetter: Witajcie, oto moje propozycje: *8 - Plik:Ireland.png **10 - Plik:Kosovo.png ***'12 - 'Plik: Liechtenstein.png Catherine: '''Norbert, witaj, przedstaw nam twoją punktacje: '''Norbert: Jestem zaszczycony tym. Oto ona: *8 - Plik:Ireland.png **10 - Plik:Liechtenstein.png ***'12 - 'Plik:Kazakhstan.png Cadee: Oto Top 3 jak na razie: Kimberly: Pora na kolejną osobę. łączymy się z MiPie! MiPie: 'Oto moja topka: *8 - Plik:Netherlands.png **10 - Plik:Russian Federation.png ***'12 - '''Plik:Switzerland.png '''Catherine: A teraz czas na Croissanta! Croissant: Witajcie, przekazuje wam moje głosy!: *8 - Plik:Kazakhstan.png **10 - Plik:Slovenia.png ***'12 -' Plik:Russian Federation.png Cadee: Halo halo Nikola. Nikola: 'Dobrze wszystko słyszę, oto moja topka: *8 - Plik:Greece.png **10 - Plik:Slovenia.png ***'12 -''' Plik:Sweden.png '''Kimberly: '''Teraz pora na Lukę, czy jesteś gotowy? '''Luka: Tak, oto moje głosy: *8 - Plik:France.png **10 - Plik:Armenia.png ***'12 -' Plik:UnitedKingdom.png Catherine: Witaj Ven, przekaż nam swoją punktacje: Venstey: Proszę bardzo, oto ona: *8 - Plik:Slovenia.png **10 - Plik:Ireland.png ***'12 -' Plik:UnitedKingdom.png Cadee: Spójrzmy na TOP 3: Kimberly: Darkander, poprosimy twoje głosy! Darkander: 'Oczywiście, oto one: *8 - Plik:Estonia.png **10 - Plik:Russian Federation.png ***'12 -''' Plik:Hungary.png 'Catherine: '''Pora na głosy Aikko, jesteś gotowy? '''Aikko: '''Jasne! Oto one: *8 - Plik:Netherlands.png **10 - Plik:Portugal.png ***'12 -''' Plik:Luxembourg.png '''Cadee: Arisia, podaj też swoje głosy <3 Arisia: Z miłą przyjemnością: *8 - Plik:Ireland.png **10 - Plik:Russian Federation.png ***'12 -' Plik:Sweden.png Kimberly: Ostatnie głosy tego wieczoru przedstawi nam Forever!: Forever: Witajcie, oto głosy: *8 - Plik:Morocco.png **10 - Plik:Liechtenstein.png ***'12 -' Plik:Netherlands.png Kimberly&Cadee&Catherine: 'Pora odsłonić ostateczne wyniki TOP 6! '''Kimberly: '''Gratulujemy! Zwycięzca może coś powiedzieć <3 '''Jennifer: '''OMG, serio udało mi się wygrać? Nareszcie coś osiągnęłam! <3 Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy docenili mój wspaniały występ i głosowali na Irlandię! Jestem z siebie dumna, bo teraz dzięki mnie ten kraj jest lepszy. <3 ''Występ finałowy '''Cadee: '''I tak zakończyliśmy tą przepiękną edycje w Luksemburgu.. '''Catherine: Ale za rok spotykamy się.. Dublinie! Juhu! Dobranoc, trzymajcie się. :3 Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Eurovision